


Cookie Dough on Rooftops

by AlmondRose



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: Birthdays, Gen, Hugs, Ice Cream, Stephanie Brown's daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph's not having the best birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Dough on Rooftops

Batgirl stared out over the streets of Gotham. All was fairly calm tonight. Which was good because she’d bet that the convenience store across the street from where she stood had ice cream in it, and Batgirl needed ice cream something awful. She dropped from the roof and walking inside, ignoring the people who stared at Batgirl heading straight for the freezers. She picked out a tub of cookie dough and went to the counter, pulling out her wallet. 

“Do you have spoons here?” She asked conversationally as she got out a five. 

“Yes,” the guy behind the counter stammered. “Here.” He passed her a plastic spoon and took the five. He handed her the change and she smiled at him before heading out. 

Batgirl found herself a nice roof to sit on. She opened the thing of ice cream and started to eat. It hadn’t been that bad a day, she reflected. It had just been a lonely day. She sighed and chewed on her ice cream. She had been out late the night before, so she’d slept in, and her mom bad been gone by the time she woke up. She’d tried to make plans with Tim or Cass, but neither of them had answered the phone. Netflix all day is great, but not some days. 

“Happy birthday to me,” she said glumly. She took another bite of her ice cream, then there was a woosh and someone was sitting next to her. She didn’t need to glance over at them to know who it was. 

“Why are you neglecting patrol?” Robin asked snippily. 

“I’m not, it was quiet,” she said. “I nearly gave the cashier a heart attack when I bought the ice cream.”

“Why would you? It’s not like Batgirl strikes fear in the hearts of her enemies,” Robin said. 

“And I don’t try to, unlike some bats I could name,” she said with a sideways glance at him. He was glaring, as usual. 

“Why are you frowning?” He asked. 

“Are you concerned for me?” She asked. His scowl deepened. “Aww, you do care!” She took another bite of ice cream. 

“I do not, you just have an insipid habit of mindlessly smiling,” he said. “I was wondering if you had come to your senses.” He leaned over and took her ice cream from her hands, ignoring her protests. “Cookie dough? Really?” Robin asked but he took a bite anyways.

“Well if you have a problem with it, give me my ice cream buy your own.’

“Nope,” he said. He stuck his tongue out at her, a habit she’d given him, and she was still annoyed but she was glad he was acting his age a little. She wasn’t gonna let him know that, though, so she crossed her arms. 

“Just...don’t eat all of it, okay?” He didn’t answer, just reached into his utility belt and pulled out a stack of photographs paperclipped together and handed them to her. Batgirl glanced at the top picture, which was of an unfamiliar toddler. 

“What is this?” She asked him. “Is there a case or something?”

“It’s traditional to give people things on the anniversary of their birth, right?” Batgirl’s mouth fell open. 

“T-this is a birthday present?” 

“Tt. I just said that. Are you hard of hearing as well as fat?” Batgirl elbowed him, but without malice. She wasn’t sure what the pictures were, though. She took off the paperclip and flipped through the pictures. It was a baby girl, progressively getting older, just various pictures like ones you’d find on Facebook. The baby was blonde and very cute. The pictures ended with the kid pretty young, four or five years old. Batgirl flipped through the pictures twice before she looked up at Robin. He was watching her. 

“Is this--?” Robin nodded slowly. “How did you know about her?” She stared back down at the pictures of her daughter.

“I’m the son of Batman,” Robin scoffed. “It wasn’t that hard to find out and track down some photos from the internet.” Batgirl looked at him sideways, oddly touched. 

“Well, thanks for thinking of this for me,” she said. “I’m surprised, it’s oddly sweet.” 

“I am not sweet,” Robin said. He shoved the ice cream into her arms. “And this is too sweet. Take your unhealthy junk back.” Batgirl felt a smile forming on her face, and she put the pictures in her utility belt. 

“Aww, Robin,” she said. 

“Stop,” he said. “Stop making that face.”

“I think this thoughtful birthday present warrants a hug,” Batgirl said. 

“No, no it doesn’t,” Robin protested, but Batgirl leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. “I will stab you,” Robin grumbled, but he didn’t pull away. She squeezed him closer. His arms went around her back loosely, then he pushed her away. 

“Attempt that again, and I will remove your spleen.”

“Okay, Robin,” Batgirl said. She stood up and tucked her ice cream under her arm. “But hey, I got a hug in. Happy birthday to me.” She ruffled his hair and grappled away.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Tim and Cass were just planning a surprise party for Steph the next day.
> 
>  
> 
> comments greatly appreciated :)


End file.
